Eyebrows
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Englands Zone, North Texas will find it...


**I Do Not Own Hetalia They belong To Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I am going to start a serious of mainly North and South Texas since Italy has north and south I thought hey Texas can too also with California, I'll sometimes pair them with America or Canada.**

_**North Texas- Mia Jones- blue**_

_**South Texas- Samantha Jones- light brown **_

_**Twins except different colored eyes. **_

England turned to his side or tried to he slowly woke up, he tried to move his limbs in a stretch, when he couldn't he opened his eyes and he found himself tied up his arms together and his legs tied to the bed posts. He tried to free himself when he saw a note on the nightstand,

_Dear Arthur, _

_I was thinking since you know my "sensitive spot" being my curl on my head I want to find yours so don't move I'll be there momentarily. _

_Love, _

_Mia_

England raised his eyebrow as far as he knew he didn't have one. He heard the door open; he smirked as he saw her walk in her blue eyes sparkling with mischief her curl slightly bouncing with every step she took. She straddled his naked form;

"Love what are trying to find as far as I know I have no sensitive spot." He purred, she smirked and leaned forward and kissed him he ran the tip of his tongue across her lips as she smirked and broke the kiss. He pouted and she giggled,

"Now, now don't pout, I am determined to find your spot as you easily found mine." She purred as she started trailing kisses down his throat, leaving little love bites on her way down. She kissed his nipples then gave them a small nip, he moaned silently but, she heard it and smiled. She continued down kissing and leaving love bites on his stomach paying attention to his sounds and breathing. She kissed around his thighs then went back up running her fingertips along his inner thighs she watched as he shuddered and let a soft moan escape his lips. She smiled and then ran her fingertips softly her nails softly scraping his hip bones as her other hand softly ran its finger tips along his length. He gasped and arched his hips; she ran her finger tips along his hip bones again and got the same reaction. Raising her eyebrow she lowered her mouth to his hip bone and gave it a nip, and he gave the same reaction.

England was trying to loosen his restraints, his hands were tied and he wanted to touch N. Texas, she was teasing him he tried to grab her hips with his knees it didn't work she had moved up right as his knees were going to close. She sat in his lap again and reached behind her and removed her tank and bra. He tried again to loosen them,

"Love, why don't you untie me and we can find my 'spot' together." He purred, she smiled and leaned forward kissing his fuzzy eyebrow he gasped and moaned out loud when she did he felt pleasure fill him. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and then she smirked as she raised her hands and started to run her thumbs across his eyebrows as he felt the pleasure run to his length. He gasped and bucked his hips.

"So I did find it…" she purred he gulped as she stroked his eyebrows again, he let loose a moan then in disappointment as she moved away and towards his legs he felt them being untied. She moved up again and towards his arms she untied them and threw the rope aside. He sat up and rubbed his wrists then looked up at her with a mischief eyes. She gulped as she tackled him to the bed and started to rub his eyebrows again as he was a moaning and groaning mess. He gripped her hips and flipped their positions he was grinding into her when he looked into her eyes and saw they were filled with mischief, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and flipped their positions again she sat on him and gave him a quick kiss. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom calling out,

"Catch me if you can, Arthur!" she called as he saw her underwear floating down when they landed on the floor. He jumped out of his bed and out the room following the sound of her laughter. He ran through his home until he made it to an open guest room door, he slowly stepped in and saw N. Texas. Sitting up while laying back she saw him and winked raising her index finger she moved it as if to say 'come here'. He moved forward and crawled onto the bed towards her, he grinned and purred,

"You naughty vixen, this is America's guest bedroom." She giggled and kissed him wrapping her arms around him then broke the kiss.

"I would have chosen France's but, then I thought if he found out he wouldn't mind, so I thought big brother's room he would mind." She purred, he chuckled and kissed his way down her neck leaving hickeys and small bites on her skin. He moved back up, and whispered;

"If it was anybody else I don't think he would mind…me on the other hand…" he wiggled his eyebrows she smirked as he carried her to the French man's room he kicked the door close as he laid her on the bed. She grinned and crawled on to his lap grinding her hips on his own, he groaned as she moaned sucking on his neck. He placed his hands on her hips as he laid her down and in a swift movement he was inside of her thrusting in and out of her. She groaned and arched her hips up, as he placed one of her breasts in his mouth while the other was being massaged by his hand.

She looked at him and grinned flipping their position as she started to ride him moving her hips up and down. He grunted and placed his feet flat on the bed and started to thrust back into her as she was panting. He flipped them again and laid her on her back, and placed her legs over his shoulders as she moaned louder and was softly chanting his name under her breath,

"Arthur…" she was panting as she reached up and stroked his eyebrow he groaned as he doubled his efforts.

"Ah! Faster! H-harder! Arthur!" she moaned as he did as he was told, he reached up and began to stroke her curl as she moaned, then called out,

"Arthur!" she came and he felt her walls tighten around him as he groaned,

"Mia!" he came in her as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek he smiled and kissed her. She responded and pulled him forward making her knees and thighs lay on the bed next to her head. They saw a flash and they turned to a fuming France;

"What are you two doing on my bed!" they turned and saw France standing there with a horrified look on his face a suitcase in his hand.

"Why hello Frogface…" England said with a dazed smile on his face as he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around N. Texas as she looked at France from the blanket with the same dazed smile on her face,

"Hey, France." She said softly, England's arm wrapped around her shoulders as he stood and carried her bridle style out of the room as they left a gaping France behind with him being red faced.

NEXT DAY AT THE WORLD MEETING

"And I found them both in my guest bed room in a passionate embrace!" France exclaimed as a smug looking England was smiling through the whole thing while America was laughing his ass off.

"Dude! That's the ultimate prank! But, seriously I do not want to hear about my sister's sex life with England." He said shuddering at his last sentence. England paid no mind to the stares he was receiving as he was thinking about his vixen at home.

"Well, America don't look at the screen." France said as they saw a picture of England and N. Texas in the embrace France found them in,

"You bloody wanker!" he yelled as tackled France to the ground and they started fighting while Canada removed the picture and placed it in England's suit jacket.

"Ve~ Germany why ~a~ her legs ~a~ all the way up there?" he asked, Germany was blushing furiously as America was in a corner mumbling,

"I didn't see it…I didn't see it…" rocking himself, as France was knocked out by England who slipped on his suit jacket and felt the picture in his pocket he grinned and was on his way home to his vixen.


End file.
